Chef PeePee
Chef PeePee is Bowser's royal chef who cooks all of his food. Chef PeePee considers himself a good cook, even though he hates working for Bowser, and how Bowser treats him. He hates Toad, because he always gets in his way, and Bowser Jr., because he's a spoiled brat. He may have a pending friendship with Woody, who he hired to help him find a Shrimpo for a dish, even though they failed. Even though his name sounds Italian, he claims to be from Mexico. Somtimes he use Toad as an ingredient in his recipes. In Mario's wig ChefPeePee Made A Dinner For Him And Peach . In the End Mario And ChefPeePee Started to cry. Signature Dishes *Cat Stew *Turtle (Koopa) Soup *Penguin Pie *Macaroni and Cheese *Mac-and-cheese smoothie (consisting of mac-and-cheese, marshmallows, and blueberry muffins blended together and poisoned for Bowser Jr.) *Chocolate Chip Cookies (horribly burnt) *Disgusting Milkshake (for Bowser. Ingredients listed below.) *Birthday Cake (for Bowser Jr. Consisted of a hamburger bun, peanut butter, Trix cereal, chocolate syrup, and ice cream cones.) *Weird Salad (With hamburger bun, lettuce, and orange pills) Bowser's Milkshake In the short "Bowser's Milkshake", Bowser was sick, so Chef PeePee made him a milkshake using ingredients requested by Bowser (which, strangely, Bowser actually liked). The ingredients are: *Milk *Chocolate Syrup *Strawberry Ice Cream *Strawberry Jello *Cheese *Mustard *A1 Steak Sauce *Oreos *Pickles *Sprite (to give it an "AAH" taste) *Goldfish Crackers *Froot Loops *A strip of bacon *A banana *Whipped cream and a dollop of kecthup on top At the end of the video, both Logan and Lovell tried the milkshake, and they agreed that it tasted disgusting. So, therefore, DO NOT try this at home! Friends and Enemies Friends: *Woody *A cake delivery man *Mexican family members *Mario *Yoshi *Mr bollex Enemies: *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Toad *White Mouse *Larry the Cucumber *Sonic *Black Yoshi *Charleyyy Younger siblings: * Pirate pee pee *Mick Pee pee * Maxwell Pee pee Trivia *In the short "Bowser's Cookies", Toad accidentally ruins the cookies by burning them. He tries to fix it by putting a bandage on them. He also tries this in "Bowser Jr's Birthday Cake" when he knocks the cake off the table. *The bandage thing with Toad happens a second time in "Bowser's Cookies" when he accidentally stabs Chef PeePee in the eye. They simply put a bandage over his eye. At the end of the episode, the other eye gets stabbed with a fork by Bowser. *In "Bowser Juniors Macaroni", Chef PeePee really expresses his hate for Bowser Jr. by poisoning his macaroni, blending it with a bunch of other foods, and putting it in a sippee cup, therefore calling him a baby. *He also gets mad at Bowser Jr. during his birthday party, cussing him out while singing the Happy Birthday Song. *In Shrimpo Hunter episode 4, Chef PeePee hires Woody to help him catch a Shrimpo to make Shrimp Alfredo, even though they fail in the end. Category:Villians Category:Heroes